


In The Woods Somewhere

by snarkandsarcasmwrites



Category: Pro Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, alpha x omega dynamics, heavy sexual tension, i repeat heavy sexual tension, snowed in + other wintry themed tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkandsarcasmwrites/pseuds/snarkandsarcasmwrites
Summary: Carly Lancaster just wanted to escape it all. She thought she'd just go out to the family cabin in the mountains. One severe snowstorm leaves her snowbound with Drew McIntyre, mysterious mountain man who lets her crash at his place until the whiteout is over. There's something magnetic about him and the two seem to click. But how will everything unfold?
Relationships: Drew McIntyre x Original Female Character, drew mcintyre x ofc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. White Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alpha x omega fic, so if you're not into that or winter themed tropes (Ie, being snowed in and others I might use) then you're probably not going to like this at all. There will be smut in this. This is only meant to be a mini fic, set around the holidays. 
> 
> Crossposted from my writing blog on tumblr.

“Oh no, no. That’s all I need is to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. First the cabin and now this. Just freakin awesome.” Carly pounded the wheel of her car as it crawled to a stop. The snow was too thick to navigate. “C’mon, you clunker!”

She lightly beat her head against the steering wheel as no amount of anything was working to get her car moving again. At that exact moment, Carly was seriously re-thinking her overwhelming need to just get away from everyone and everything gone wrong in her life, because apparently, escaping was going to fuck up for her too.

She killed the engine and tentatively got out, trying to figure out if there was maybe any way she could get her car a little further down the road and closer to town. Naturally, there wasn’t, and a quick search of the convertible had her fuming because of all the things to forget, a ‘snow storm prep kit’ of any kind was not one of the things she needed to have forgotten, but naturally, she’d went and forgotten it.

Carly drew a few shaky breaths and hugged herself against the cold. It was after 10 and knowing her mother, after their argument earlier, her mother had turned off her cell phone.

Not that she’d call her anyway.

Bryant was out of the question, because she didn’t want the cheating heap of dog shit to use this to point out that she obviously ‘needed’ him or to talk her into giving him another chance.

Any of her so called friends she might briefly have considered calling were quickly ruled out because she could just hear them, listening to her situation and then having some convenient excuse as to why they couldn’t come down and get her back to the city.

“I knew I should’ve taken the Range Rover instead. God, I am such a fuckin idiot.” Carly shook her head as she took another shaky breath, teeth beginning to chatter in the cold winter air.

If memory served, there were a few cabins nearby. Maybe she could make it to one of them and sort of hole up for the night. Bearing that somewhat half assed plan in mind, Carly began to walk towards the direction she thought they might be in, her thumb extended just in case someone happened to drive past.  _ Not that anyone would,  _ she thought to herself,  _ the mountain access road was normally deserted in weather like this _ .

The dim lights nearby drew her attention and she started to wander towards them, her clothing getting colder and wetter by the second. This almost mouth watering and spicy scent filled the air, it was familiar to her and yet she couldn’t exactly place it to save her life either. She followed the dim lights and her nose intently on autopilot. Maybe she’d find a cabin and what she was smelling was food. It did slightly remind her of something edible...

She swore when she reached the area she’d seen the lights at and there was a gate with a heavy chain around it. The desire to be warm and dry drove her to climb the gate and once she’d gotten on the other side, she could see the dim lights again, illuminating a cozy little cabin.

A heavily accented male voice called out in the darkness and Carly shielded her eyes as a high powered Mag lite was aimed right at her. 

Drew stood in the doorway of his cabin, aiming a flashlight at the gate. His enhanced sense of smell and sound had alerted him almost the second someone approached the gate.. The heavy and rich and oh so tempting scent of whoever it was had him on his feet and practically staggering to the door before he even fully processed the fact that he was moving.

He was on auto pilot. All he cared for was getting to whatever was giving off the scent that had his mouth watering. He’d stepped out onto the porch, intent on shifting to his animal form to take to the woods and attempt finding it, but before he got that far, whoever or whatever it was was closer.

“Who th’ fook is out ‘ere?” Drew called out grumpily as he reached back into the cabin, the shelf by his front door and he grabbed his trusty high powered flashlight.

The blonde stood there, illuminated by the harsh glow of the flashlight, shielding her eyes as she shivered, nearly soaked to the bone by now. Drew grunted, raising his nose to the air, just to get an affirmation that it’d been her he scented before coming out.

A triumphant smirk came easily upon the realization that it was. He walked towards her, snowflakes hitting his shirtless upper body and melting as they did so because his body heat was through the roof.

That could only mean one thing, he found himself thinking and yet not daring to get his hopes up.

After all, the whole reason he was a wolf without a pack was solely because the rest of his pack were weak minded and they all felt that an Alpha without an Omega didn’t bode well for the future of the rest.

He’d been ran off because he hadn’t found his true mate. And now, apparently, when he’d long given up, here she was. Standing in the snow, shaking all over..

He stopped in front of her. “Woman are ye fookin insane? Dis weather es not da time ta just take a moonlit stroll.” his tone came out harsh and she bit her lip, mouth opening and closing as if she were going to say something.

“Well, obviously, I mean..” Carly retorted, flinching at the harsh tone he took with her. She gulped as she tilted her head up, staring into his eyes. Bright and seeming to gleam almost emerald green. “My name is Caroline.. Carly,” Carly corrected herself quickly as she added, “What’s yours?”

Her skin felt tight all over under his equally intense stare and she drew a few panting breaths as his eyes moved up and down her body slowly, almost predatorily. 

Almost as if he were a predator and she, his prey. The thought sent this strange shiver of excitement racing through her entire body before she could stop it. Drew tilted his head a little, licking his lips as he struggled for something clever to say.

“Wot in th’ fook possessed y’ t’ get out in dis anyway?” Drew eyed her in mild amusement as he asked the question before answering the one she’d asked. “Name is Drew.” 

  
  
  


“My car got stuck in some heavier snow, now it won’t crank again. Kind of stranded, Drew.” Carly’s gaze fixed intently on his mouth and she clenched and unclenched her fists, breath hitching in her throat. That tight feeling in her skin? Only worsening. The scent she’d followed? Hanging heavily in the air around them and even more to the point, it seemed to be radiating off of him.

“Oh..  _ Oh..”  _ Carly’s voice dropped a little in awe as she sort of processed this in it’s bizarre entirety. 

Her grandmother used to tell her a bedtime story about a handsome mountain man and a lost princess.. Carly hadn’t thought of the bedtime story in years and frankly, she wasn’t sure why she was suddenly doing so now.

Back then, her grandmother had seemed to be trying to tell her something. Whatever it was always pissed her mother off without fail. She’d overhear them having a whispered heated argument later, after her mother sent her off to bed.

Carly put the stray thoughts out of her mind and as the wind picked up, she shivered all over. “Can I… can I come in and get warm? I promise I won’t be in your way.”

Drew nodded, currently a little too shocked to even attempt saying a word. It was a lot for him to take in. He got this distinct feeling that she really had no clue what she was to him. Possibly what she actually was, to begin with.

It  _ wasn’t _ a common thing anymore, their kind was dying out and fast. 

Scenting her again as she walked beside him, he quickly caught on to that being exactly the case, though she seemed to be aware that there was something magnetic about him and that thought when he picked up on it in her scent, it amused him.

She stepped through the door into the cozy warmth of the little cabin and brown eyes darted around as her fingers dragged slowly through thick blonde strands.

Drew didn’t realize just how close he’d stepped to her until she went to turn around and the two were body to body. He tensed because it felt like someone dragging an exposed and live electrical wire over his skin.

“How the fuck were you even out there without a shirt?” Carly asked as she happened to realize that all the time they’d stood out there, he’d been without a shirt. Or shoes, for that matter. Was the man not cold at all? She’d only been out in it for 10 minutes give or take and she felt numb all over. Not to mention wet and moody as hell about being wet.

Drew snickered, shaking his head as his eyes roamed her body freely and he retorted, “And ye? What’s yer excuse, lass? Yer barely wearin bloody clothing.”

“I have weather appropriate clothing on.” Carly balked at the giant of a man as she bent, slipping off her shoes and flexing her toes against the hardwood floor. She shrugged off the lightweight designer parka next, letting it fall to the bench right beside the front door. Drew’s eyes were glued to her as she lost the two garments, leaving her there in a pair of jeans that clung to her body and a pale pink and thin long sleeve shirt.

“Ye dinnae.” Drew scoffed at last, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat as he nodded to her body and the thin layers she wore. “Not that it’s of yer bloody concern lass, but ah happen t’ have been fookin hot.” 

_ … oh, you can say that again, stud… _ the thought came and took Carly by surprise and she coughed abruptly, fanning her face. It was really warm all of a sudden. 

“Everythin’ alright, lass?”

“I’m.. Fine, just..” Carly trailed off, not even sure of what she’d been about to say anymore because she’d apparently been staring at the man so goddamn hard that she lost her train of thought entirely. 

Drew gave an amused chuckle. Given the sudden intensifying of her scent, he was at least halfway sure of what she was thinking. The thought prompted him to step even closer, a hand lingering at her hip.

“If ye wan’... go n’ get a hot shower. Warm yerself up, Carly. Ah’ve got t’ go out and get some more firewood.”

“O-okay.” Carly found herself fixating on his lips again and she swore under her breath. “Where’s your bathroom?” Carly managed to finally get her brain working and the words out.

“Upstairs. Second door to da left.” Drew stared her down intently, swallowing hard as he tried to pull his eyes away. They settled on her lips and he gulped.

Whoever said that finding your mate was intense hadn’t been lying. But they had severely under estimated just how intense it was, if one were to ask Drew.

  
  


The door closed behind him and Drew leaned against the log exterior, working on pulling himself together. If the weather report held true, she’d be here at least the next three days, give or take. It took the county a while to bother attempting to clear the mountain access roads, because for the most part, nobody really lived up this way but him and an old moonshiner Drew knew fairly well who lived higher up, close to a stream where he kept his still.

Inside the cabin, Carly leaned against the plank wall and took a few long ragged breaths.

“Well that was… Interesting.”

The absence of his scent had her a little jittery and she found herself peeking through plaid cloth and out the window by the door. “Holy fuckin shit… That man is.. Every single one of my wildest wet dreams.” Carly mumbled to herself as she stepped away from the window, making her way towards the upstairs part of the cabin. It was really nothing more than a sleeping loft with a bathroom. Her eyes darted around at the way it was set up, mattresses on the floor, the green and red tartan plaid flannel sheets unmade, his clothing tossed pretty much everywhere as if he didn’t bother picking up after himself. She spotted the bathroom door to her left and she stepped into the bathroom.

The claw foot bathtub sat in front of a triangular window with what had to be a breathtaking view of the lake. Before Carly could stop herself, she was getting bombarded by her own dirty thoughts… How easily it was to picture herself mid bath.. The man stepping into the bathroom quietly, staring down at her with that smirk.

She reached out, turning the faucet to the hot water side and as the tub filled, she shed the wet clothing she’d been wearing, sinking down in the steamy water as she finished. She dangled her legs over the side of the tub and rested her head against it’s high back, letting out a long and ragged breath as all the tension seemed to melt away slightly. Her thoughts turned back to what she’d pictured in her mind when she stepped into the bathroom and saw the tub and window.

Drew finished gathering the rest of the firewood they were going to need for the night and most of the next day and he stepped into the cabin, dropping the firewood by the stone fireplace. After he added a few logs, he sat there, staring into the flames.

He could smell her all the way down here. It was driving him insane. Every part of him wanted to go up to the loft with her. He clenched his fists and rolled his shoulders, stretching in the hopes that he could ease the fucking tension and ache he felt all over at her presence.

At her scent lingering heavier by the second in the small space.

Just how in the hell was he supposed to keep control of himself for the next few days.

Carly stepped out of the bath, wrapping a plush and oversized dark green towel around her body. Her eyes settled to her clothing, piled on the floor and she wrinkled her nose at the thought of putting cold wet clothing right back on.

Her eyes darted around the bathroom just as she heard a quiet knock on it’s door. She peeked out, her eyes locking on his. He held a plaid shirt to her through the door.

“Thought ye might be better off wearin ‘at. Ye kin put yer clothes by th’ fire and dry ‘em.” and without another word, he was gone, leaving her to get dressed. Carly slipped on the plaid shirt and laughed softly when she caught sight of herself in the mirror because she practically swam in the man’s shirt.

On shaky legs, she ventured downstairs, her wet clothing piled in her arms. Drew was sitting on the stone ledge around the fireplace, prodding at the fire to build it back up. He didn’t want her getting cold on him.

The second her scent hit his nose, he bit back a growl and his head snapped up, his eyes roaming over her body as he chuckled at the way the shirt he’d given her looked like a dress on her.

Carly stood there, shuffling bare feet against wooden floorboards, biting her lip as she stared right back at him. She slunk over to where he sat, sitting on the opposite side, laying her clothes out in the space between them. Drew shifted his gaze to his hands when he saw skimpy bright red lace come out and he resisted the urge to swear quietly to himself.

“Feelin better now, are ye?”

“So much. I don’t feel like the human equivalent of a popsicle. Thank you.” Carly smiled at Drew as her eyes left his, roaming over him. She’d been too in the moment and too panicked before to really get a solid look at him. 

She was calmer now and definitely treating herself to a better look at the man. She gulped as her eyes wandered back up to his and she found him staring right back at her.

The tension was thicker, littered with unspoken words and thoughts. Carly briefly toyed with the idea that he might somehow know just how she found herself turned on by her open eye fucking session seconds before and that thought had her clenching her thighs tight, even though it did no good, she could feel them slip off of each other.

…  _ You’ve gotta remember, the pretty ones always do the most damage… hello, you came out here to get away from drama? _ .... Carly pushed the thought out of her head and Drew cleared his throat.

“Ye never answered my question out dere.. What in th’ ‘ell possessed ye t’ come up here in th’ worst bloody storm we’ve got in a decade?”

“I had to get away.” Carly answered quietly, shifting her gaze from his kissable mouth to the flames dancing in the fireplace they sat in front of. Drew chuckled and shook his head as he muttered, “Can’t imagine wot would drive ye t’ put yer own arse at risk. Must ‘ave been ‘ell.”

Before she realized it, everything was pouring out. Several times when Carly spoke about walking in on some guy she lived with in the city in their bed with another woman, and the other things he did that she’d finally grown tired of, Drew found himself clenching his fists, fighting back anger and wanting to find the guy.

Or alternately, put her over his shoulder, carry her up stairs to his bed and leave her so well fucked that she forgot all about the man. And the city.

Carly gasped as the scent of him grew heavier and she bit her lip when her mind was suddenly flooded with mental imagery… On her back in that bed upstairs in the loft.. Drew buried deep inside her, fucking her deep into the mattress. She fidgeted a little, crossing and uncrossing her legs only to recross them and Drew cleared his throat, standing abruptly. 

“Goin t’ grab a beer.” 

Drew stepped into the kitchen, opening the door to the fridge, leaning into it. If he didn’t get a fucking grip… He grabbed a long neck bottle and hit the top of it against the countertop, taking a long pull from the bottle as he stared into the living area at her sitting by the fire and tried to figure out just how the hell to proceed.

Things like this didn’t often just fall into someone’s lap and Drew wasn’t the kind of guy to let it slip through his fingers. Now he just had to form a plan of some sort.

As Carly sat by the fire and watched the way the flames danced and the embers glowed in the hearth, she found herself thinking about her grandmother’s stories all over again. Trying to figure out what hidden message lie within, because it felt like there was… Something there she  _ needed _ to know.

And then an argument she’d overheard between herself and her mother came rushing back. Hushed harsh whispers, something about how her mother was against telling her about their family. Her grandmother insisting that she needed to know because it could very well happen to her.

She tried to focus, make herself remember what they’d been arguing about, but nothing came. She shook her head in frustration and stood, slinking into the kitchen where Drew had gone.

He was pouring himself a glass of Jameson. Carly eyed the bottle and Drew opened a cabinet, taking out another glass and pouring a generous measure of the whiskey into it also. Carly took a long sip, grimacing a little at the burn.

She never messed with whiskey. Honestly, she preferred wine if she were going to drink. After the bitter burn faded, she took another long sip, staring intently at the amber colored liquid in the glass.

“How’d you wind up here?”

Drew shrugged. “ Ah ‘ad t’ get away too, ah guess.” It wasn’t a lie, but not exactly the truth either. Knowing that she only partially suspected something more was at play here, he knew he couldn’t say too much. But he could at least give her some kind of an answer.

Carly nodded, gulping down the liquid, making him laugh. “Yer goin t’ get offa yer face. Tiny little thing ye are, ye won’t take much and yer done for.” 

“Hey! I’m not short. I’m fun sized.” Carly poked out her tongue at Drew as she laughed and leaned in a little, grabbing for the bottle and pouring herself a little more into her glass. She refilled his glass and as her body brushed against his in doing so, this slow burn filled her body, settling in the pit of her stomach.. Sending an ache right to her core.

She tensed slightly and gulped, taking a breath to center herself. “I know what you mean though. Between my over controlling mother and the idiot I was telling you about, I was just… I don’t know.. Tired, I guess?”

Drew nodded, taking a long sip.

“And my grandma, she had a cabin up higher in the mountain. She left it to me when she died, so I thought I’d just throw some shit into my crappy car and run away from it all.. The only problem with this is apparently, a storm took out the roof last winter. My mom let the place go so bad that I don’t even think a raccoon would seek refuge there.”

Drew grimaced and Carly shrugged. “ That was her being petty because grandma didn’t leave it to her to sell off.” 

  
  


“Helluva family ye ‘ave. Ah can’t say much, my own turned on me. Ah wasn’t willin t’ be everythin they expected. Ah took off, drifted around. Ended up here. Et was so peaceful ah guess ah just never thought ‘f leavin.” 

“Yeah.” Carly answered with a faraway look in her eyes as she thought back to all the time she spent with her grandma in the summer and at holidays, “I definitely get that. It’s one reason why I loved coming to visit my gram.” 

She sighed and he stared at her, smiling to himself as he raised his glass to his lips. “Yer th’ first person ah’ve seen in almost two weeks now. Ah only go down into town when ah absolutely have to.”

“It doesn’t get lonely?”

“Aye. Sometimes, it does. But then ah remember dat people tend t’ piss me off.” Drew chuckled and Carly laughed, twirling a strand of hair around her fingertip as she leaned in slightly and took another sip. When he did the same, her eyes zeroed in on his mouth again and she choked as the sip she’d taken went down the wrong way.

Everything about this man screamed sheer animal magnetism. She was drawn to him, despite her attempts to resist. And she’d just met him. What were the next few days going to be like?

….  _ A sexual frustration like you have never known before, most likely _ … the thought came and Carly quickly banished it from her mind, even though it left her face flushed and burning hot. She gave a quiet laugh as she shotgunned the remainder of the drink in her glass.

This wasn’t like her and yet, she wasn’t entirely sure why she kept fighting the magnets pull, either. From the time he’d shined that damned flashlight into her eyes earlier in the night to now, things had kind of just… Clicked. Easier than they’d ever clicked for her before.

She hopped up onto the countertop, sitting next to him. Drew gave a quiet grunt as he forced himself to stare intently at the glass clutched tight in his hands and he raised it, shotgunning the remainder of the alcohol within.

He was going to need something much stronger than Jameson to make it through the next few days… And when her heat really took over?

_ …. Fook… ah’m royally fooked, ‘at’s all dere is to et… _

Despite staring at the empty glass, he found his eyes wandering to her, settling on bare legs. His mind filled with images of him moving to sit between her legs, parting them… Biting his way up the insides of her thighs, leaving marks behind, feeling the shiver race through her body… Hearing her whimper quietly the closer his tongue got to her center. The thought of her juices on his lips had him gripping the glass in his hand harder and when she gasped quietly and he felt the side of her thigh that was against him tense a little, he boldly looked up at her, licking his lips slowly.

“Ah ‘ave chairs.” Drew chuckled as he pointed it out to her, his gaze settling on her bare thighs all over again and quickly, he managed to divert his gaze back upwards, fixing on her eyes after lingering on her mouth. The urge to just pull her into his lap and kiss her until her lips were swollen and red was… almost too much to take. He happened to see her eyes widen and hear her quietly gasp and he eyed her, amused and curious. 

Was she catching on?

  
  


“I know, I just… I had to get up and move around.” … _ probably because I’m dripping wet and there’s really no barrier there to stop _ … Carly gave a quiet cough as she fidgeted, suddenly full of energy. 

And yet tight all over… With a lazy and slow rolling fireball settling right into the pit of her stomach, spreading down to her center. Her skin practically tingled in anticipation of  _ something _ .

What, she had no idea. But she did know that she was  _ dying _ to find out.

  
  


“Et’s gettin late.” Drew spoke up, mostly to break the heavy silence between them. Carly nodded and then stretched and yawned. “I’ll take the couch.”

“Ah don’t mind.”

“I insist. I’m the one who kind of just showed up. Take your bed. I’ll be fine.”

… _ I’d be even better if I were in bed with you, but that’s not right because we just met _ … the thought left her shaking her head at herself. But it persisted, determined not to be ignored. 

The sudden over saturation of her scent in the air around them had Drew barely restraining the urge to sniff the air. He shifted his feet, leaning against the kitchen counter as he stared her down.

And the second he picked up on exactly why her scent was suddenly so much thicker and mouth watering, he clenched his fists, gripping the edge of the sink.

“Everything okay, Drew?”

“Et is.” he answered quickly, even though he knew it was a lie. His composure was dangerously close to shattering.

“Ah’ll go find y’ a blanket.” he started to leave the room and they found themselves lingering in the doorway, lower bodies brushing against each other. Drew stared down at her lips for seconds that felt like hours and finally, he spoke up.

“Blankets.”

“Right, yeah.. Let me just get out of your way.” Carly mumbled, eyes zeroing in on his mouth, her hand clenching and unclenching at her side just to at least attempt keeping herself from reaching up, touching him.

She stepped into the living room and out of his way and Drew practically bolted for the stairs, leaving Carly to stand there, staring at the spot he’d been standing in before glancing up at the loft.

She sank down on the couch, wiggling into a comfortable position. She’d just started to get still and doze off when she felt herself being covered up.

“Maybe the roads will be better tomorrow.” she mumbled through a yawn and Drew chuckled as he shook his head.

“Ah wouldn’t count on et. Yer stranded up ‘ere at least another three days, give ‘r take.” 

“That won’t be so bad.” Carly started to doze off, snoring lightly. Drew sat down in the old leather chair near the couch, staring into the fire as he nursed another glass of Jameson.

Going upstairs would be the better idea but he wasn’t able to make himself quite go through with it.

At one point, she kicked a leg out from beneath the thick blanket and he swallowed hard, watching her wiggle around and squirm as she slept until finally, he was starting to get sleepier himself. He started up the stairs, falling back across his mattresses as he let out a heavy and shaky deep breath.

The next few days were… Going to be a bit challenging for him, especially if what he thought was about to start happening to her started happening.

He hadn’t had to actually control the animal within in years now. He was having serious doubts he’d be able to do it now as a result.

Even just lying there in bed knowing she was asleep on the couch down below in the living room.. It was still too far and he was too impatient.

But he had to approach this whole thing carefully. After all, he got the sneaking suspicion she didn’t have the first clue about not only her link to him, but what she actually was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly's heat is reaching it's official beginning after spending 2 days give or take, under the same roof with the mysterious Drew McIntyre. Drew is trying to determine whether he's going to have to sit her down and tell her everything, including their link to each other and Carly is trying to figure out what's going on within herself but still slightly in denial. Both are struggling heavily with their baser instincts and things are reaching a boiling point.

The dream she woke up from was strange, despite it being a recurring one she’d had practically her entire life. She was in the middle of a forest that was almost eerily similar to the one she was currently staying in a cabin in the middle of.. Nearby, a lone wolf’s howl pierced the otherwise quiet night and before she could process it, she was gone and in her place was a snow white wolf with glowing golden eyes. The wolf took off in the direction of the other wolf’s cry and then everything around her shifted and changed and she found herself standing behind a man with his back turned.

The man had only ever said one thing to her in the past. “Hurry.” or rather, he’d only said that one thing to her up to two nights prior, on the night _before_ the night she arrived at the cabin.

And then, last night.. The moon in the dream had been brighter somehow, she’d gotten a little better look at the man she stood behind. She still couldn’t see his face, but she’d seen broad shoulders and flowing jet black hair.

And she got this strong feeling that she didn’t need to see a face, that seeing the face was only going to confirm who she thought the man / wolf might be if he were to turn around and face her.

And then there was the fact that last night, he’d said something other than hurry. Last night, he’d given a low growl and sniffed the air noisily before speaking. When he spoke it was to tell her calmly that it was almost their time at last.

She tried to take a step forward, but she’d woken up, panting and gasping for breath and shirtless again. For some strange reason, she’d spent the better part of two days now feeling a little feverish. 

She tried to put the whole thing out of her head as she tugged on the oversized black tee shirt he’d given her to sleep in the night before. After getting it on, she made her way into the kitchen, starving as if she hadn’t eaten in days. His throat cleared from the doorway right around the time she was just starting to put everything she was going to need to make breakfast together. When she turned around, it was to find herself body to body with him, his hand doing the whole lingering at her hip thing all over again. She stared up at him and swallowed hard, mouth opening and closing.

“I… I thought you might be hungry. I’m starving.”

Drew’s gaze flicked over her body, lingering on bare legs. His hand clenched the edge of the countertop and he nodded, trying to force himself to focus on anything but what he knew to be true and happening.

She was nearing the true beginning of her heat. The animal within himself could pick up on it easily. Her scent spiked so much the night before that Drew found himself wandering down from the loft he kept his bed in just to sit closer to her in the hopes that it’d be less severe.

So he’d seen her when she got up off of the leather sofa, totally asleep and with no idea she was doing so, and he’d seen her transform when the inner animal took over, taking the form of a beautiful snow white wolf with glowing golden eyes. He’d transformed too and followed her, just to make sure she was okay and safe and that she didn’t wind up lost in the white out.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, he got the strong sense that she had no clue she was doing this. And that this wasn’t the first time she’d done it, either. It struck him as odd, but then again, not knowing what she really was had also struck him as odd. 

Carly cleared her throat and stared up at him, drawing him out of the memory of the night before. “ Could you hand me a skillet? And flour? I couldn’t find it earlier and if I’m gonna make my grandma’s biscuits and gravy, I kind of need it..” 

Drew reached out, opening a cabinet and grabbing one of the two skillets he owned. She took it and started to smear grease in it, sitting it to the side as she measured out flour and poured it into a bowl. Drew stepped up behind her and reached around, grabbing for a coffee cup. When their bodies brushed, she tensed and stopped what she was doing for a few seconds, turning to stare up at him. Drew stared right back, eventually chuckling.

“Wot’s wrong, lass? Ye look as if ye’ve seen a ghost.”

“No, no.. It’s not that.”

Drew was glad when she turned away, because it gave him a chance to pull himself together after being treated to a series of mental images she’d apparently been having about what she’d rather be doing on top of his kitchen counter. Or the table. Or the floor.

Yeah, she was definitely coming into heat. He found himself wondering if her little moment just seconds ago had anything at all to do with the things he’d been thinking himself. The way he wanted to pick her up and sit her on the edge of the sink, stepping between her legs, his hand sliding up her inner thigh to squeeze her dripping heat. The way her legs would slip around his waist and how he’d buck himself into her, smirking as she gasped quietly and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Wot es et then?”

“It’s nothing just… I was thinking.” Carly turned her attention back to the dough she’d been rolling on a thick wooden cutting board and Drew lightly pressed against her from behind again.

“Ye were, aye? Wot about?”

“Oh trust me.. You don’t want to know. It was stupid.” Carly said it so fast the words were practically stumbling as they left her mouth and Drew chuckled quietly as he tuned himself into his mate’s current emotional state. Surprisingly, it was easy to do. Then again, to be fair, she wasn’t aware he was doing it. She probably just thought that whatever was taking place in herself right now was weird. Maybe she even thought she was sick.

Yeah, that was what she was trying to write it off as and that thought had Drew chuckling when he picked up on it in her scent. She turned to face him, biting her lip as she found him staring at her, focused.

“Okay, now you’re doing it. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothin lass, nothin at all.” Drew shrugged, pouring himself some coffee and adding a dash of Jameson to the cup, taking two big sips of it. His entire body felt both tense and like someone was repeatedly dragging a live electric wire over it. He’d catch his breath and then find himself struggling to do so all over again.

Carly eyed the giant of a man, noting how her hands seemed really unsteady all of a sudden. Or the urge she kept getting to slink over to him and press against him, pull him into a kiss. And like before, when she’d been having her little fantasy about him sweeping the countertop bare and putting her on it, tearing off her clothing and taking her right there in the kitchen, she got these fleeting flashes of corresponding mental images, almost as if he were thinking the same thing.

 _Okay,_ she thought to herself, t _hat’s just crazy talk. Now I sound like my gram with all her strange tales and her claims that I’m not entirely who I was raised to believe I am.. About men with glowing eyes who walked the line between human and animal._.. 

Drew nearly choked on his coffee when the next round of mental images hit him with the force of a brick wall at a speeding car. His grip on the coffee cup tightened and he tensed all over again.

 _If something didn’t give soon,_ he found himself thinking, _he was going to have to tell her everything._ But she seemed to be cluing in slightly to something being different.

He just had to hope that she figured it out before things got more complicated than they currently were.

The room seemed to shift and Carly swayed a little as her body started to feel as if she were being dipped in a fire bath. Drew caught her, eyeing her as he raised one of those big and rough hands to her forehead, concern knitting his brow.

“Ye need t’ sit, lass. Now.” his tone was firm and she bit back a whine at the sound of it, letting Drew help her to the sofa. As he got her settled in, she took a few deep breaths and a long sip of his coffee when he held the cup out to her as she sat there, staring at the buffalo plaid blanket. “I don’t know what came over me, it’s… I was fine one minute then suddenly, holy shit.” she shook her head, confused.

Drew tilted her chin, nodding to the sofa. “Lie down. Ah kin finish makin yer food.”

“But I made a mess of the kitchen.”

“Ah lived alone before ye, ah can handle cleanin.” Drew shrugged, lingering over her. He’d never seen the whole process take effect so quickly and he found himself wondering if maybe her not knowing what she was and how they were connected had anything to do with it. 

Carly watched him disappear into the kitchen and she lie there, trying to pull herself together, trying to figure out just what the fuck happened in the kitchen just a few minutes prior. She’d never felt quite the rush she’d just felt. It was all so overwhelming that she’d nearly fainted.

“Fuck.. I better not be coming down with something too.” she mumbled drowsily as she settled into the blanket, closing her eyes.

There was one thing she knew for sure.. She got the distinct feeling that there was something that connected her to Drew. That crossing paths with the man was no coincidence.. And that in her doing so, something deep within was awakening, despite just how insane that sounded to her.

None of this happened _before_ she stumbled upon his cabin in the woods. But maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe it was meant to happen.. Now, what did it all mean and _where was it all leading_?


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here... things go slightly intense. Carly's overwhelmed by the beginning of her heat. Drew is doing his best to care for her while not telling her what's going on. But he might not have to.. Heavy sexual tension here.

She couldn’t sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes, they’d pop right back open again. Hours passed in a feverish blur as she lie there trying to puzzle out just what the hell was going on with her lately. The door to the cabin opened and Drew filled it’s doorway, arms full of firewood. The cold air blowing into the cabin from outside felt amazing against her feverishly burning skin. So much so that she stood and in a swaying stupor, she tried to make her way to the door. **  
**

Drew caught her by the hips, the firewood hitting the floor noisily. Draping her arm around his neck, he lifted her as if she weighed nothing and started to carry her back to the couch, laying her back down. “Et’s not a good idea, what yer thinkin ‘f doin right now.”

“So hot.” Carly swallowed hard, writhing and wiggling around on the couch trying desperately just to find some reasonable level of comfort. All she found was heat. Drew stared down at her in concern, a hand going to her forehead as he swore quietly and stood, a brisk walk to the kitchen.

He emerged a few seconds later with a glass of water and as he sat down on the edge of the couch, careful not to get too close Carly couldn’t help but notice, he held out the glass to her. Carly took it, gulping down the water. She was thirstier than she’d ever been in her entire life. Finding it hard to catch her breath. Her heart was racing.

“Naturally,” she panted as she laid back against the sofa, “I’d get stranded in the snow storm and start dying.” her words accentuated with a bit of a bitter laugh. Drew eyed her and shook his head.

“Yer not dyin. Trust me.” Drew took a few deep breaths. Either she was going to figure out what was happening to her on her own or most likely scenario, Drew was going to have to just grit his teeth and tell her.

He wasn’t looking forward to it. Given that he knew she hadn’t been made aware of the other side of herself.

“Oh? Well it sure as fuck feels that way, sir.” Carly quipped, immediately apologizing. He was trying to do something that not many people had ever really done before. He was trying to take care of her.

Something only her grandmother had ever truly done. 

Drew took a deep breath, trying to keep his patience. He had to take her specific situation into consideration here. He had to try to exercise a little common sense and patience and caution. What he knew to be happening to her was not something you could explain to someone who’d been raised with no real concept or clue about the kind of world she originated from.

A world she’d been kept from. Just the mere thought of it angered and annoyed the man. Why would her family go to lengths to keep everything that could one day happen to her, from her?

She was sitting up, eyeing the door with that caged animal look in her eyes. Drew bit his lip, green eyes darting between her and the door and he quickly grabbed hold of her, steering her back towards the couch when she shot to her feet. “Best ye dinnae go out there.” 

“Just wanna… Cool down.” Carly pouted, blowing errant blonde strands out of her eyes as she looked from him to the door almost helplessly. She whimpered as the feel of his rough hands against her skin sent a rush of slippery wet pooling between her thighs. 

Drew bit back a low growl that threatened to come at the scent of her arousal as it filled his nose. He exhaled sharply and worked on at least attempting to hold himself together, despite what was going on with his mate and how it was affecting him in return. He fixed his eyes on her and firmly shook his head no, walking over to the door after he’d gotten her settled onto the couch.

“Woman, et is frozen icy cold out dere. Dat is da last ting ye wanta do.” Drew blocked the door, shutting it. The lights flickered and then died and he swore quietly. 

Well, now the electricity was out. So when the firewood ran out, they were going to have to figure something out. But first and foremost, Drew needed to figure out what the hell he was doing about his mate’s current state.

Because this was just the beginning. And given that she’d denied her other half for so long… Drew didn’t know that this was going to go smoothly like he’d hoped. 

Carly took a few shaky breaths and noted that when she was close to him, she didn’t feel as if she were on fire and burning from the inside out. As a result, she found herself walking over to him and once she’d reached him she clung to the man. Drew felt her body temperature lowering slightly and he picked her up, carrying her back to the sofa. 

_… she’s nearin t’ stage where ah’m goin t’ ‘ave t’ stick close by ‘er side…_

As he settled her back down, Carly found herself thinking about her grandmother’s stories and the things she used to believe, and the things her mother used to get so angry about that eventually, her mother started keeping her away from the woman altogether. Something about her other side and her heritage.. And wolves.

 ** _,, you can’t keep denying her the birthright she might well inherit”_** \- when her grandma said it, her mother got downright outraged. _,, I can if it will make her a freak or cause her pain”_ and her mother had tried to shove past her grandmother, calling her name from the foot of the ladder. Carly pretended to be sleeping, but she sat there, out of sight, listening to the whole argument playing out. _,, stop telling my daughter she’s going to grow up and turn into some monster. That the man of her dreams will be a monster. God willing, she’ll escape that shit like I did.”_ -her grandmother sounded sad when she sighed at hearing her mother say it. **_,,What if she doesn’t, Mera? Have you given any thought to it? Because she could well turn into this monster you’re so afraid she will and she’ll want and need answers.”_** Her mother grumbled and swore and Carly raced to bed, pretending to be asleep as her mother stepped into the cozy little sleeping loft. _“Get up. We’re going home.”_

“But mama..”

 _“No arguments. Get up, get your things and get dressed. Your grandmother isn’t well. I knew it was a mistake to allow you to spend so much time here.”_ her mother was kneeling so that they were eye level and she muttered softly, _“You will never be like that. I’ll see to it. Whatever she’s told you is a blatant lie.”_

She found herself skipping ahead a few years, when she was thirteen and her mother had no choice but to leave her with her grandmother again.. The summer she saw the smoke gray wolf in the trees out behind the cabin… and she’d followed, entranced.. Only to discover that smoke gray wolf transform into a boy around her own age. 

_Come to think of it,_ she found herself remembering, _I smelled the same scent I smelled a few nights ago when I found this cabin… One hell of a lot stronger, too.._

Nothing made any sort of logical sense anymore. This had to be some kind of fever dream. There was no way… As things she’d overlooked or ignored in her life until now clicked into place for her, she let out a quiet gasp. “Oh. _Oh_..”

She sat up, pressing into his back, careful not to say anything about what she’d just remembered. Because it was crazy. She was crazy for even thinking it could be true and could well be what was taking place right now. “Laying down makes it worse, okay? I just… I can’t explain this, I just..” Carly gulped down more of the water and took a deep breath to attempt collecting herself, “I _know_ I need to be close to you.”

“Ye do, aye?” Drew eyed her, trying to gauge her mood via scent. He took a deep breath when he picked up on the fact that she was starting to catch on. If not to everything, at the very least, she was starting to sense that they shared a strong link. That her encountering him now hadn’t actually been their first encounter. That they’d been kept apart for reasons unknown to either of them. Drew had his suspicions, of course, but it went without saying. 

Carly managed a nod and guzzled down more water as she sat up and leaned against him, chest pressing right against his bare back. Drew tensed despite his best efforts not to and she sprang back, mumbling an apology. He shrugged and told her that it wasn’t her, it was him. That he wasn’t really all that used to physical contact.

It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t exactly a lie either. 

Her fingertips scraped lightly at his back as she leaned into him even more, giving a content purr. “Lights are out..”

“Mhm.” Drew muttered quietly as he moved so that he faced her. He nodded to the crackling fire and cleared his throat. “And dat es our last load ‘f firewood.”

“Shit.” Carly mumbled, taking a deep breath and shaking her head, apologizing. Drew cocked a brow, looking at her as he laughed quietly. “Why in th’ ‘ell are ye apologizin t’ me like ye did it?”

“Apparently, I brought my bad luck.” Carly shrugged. Drew got the distinct sense that before now, she had somehow been forced into the position of having to constantly apologize or explain herself when she clearly shouldn’t have and for a few seconds, his fists clenched. He shook his head and shrugged it off. “Et’s actually my fault. Didn’t get th’ chance t’ go out and fell another tree.”

“I mean… it’ll be fine, I think? I’m actually kind of hot.” Carly found herself leaning in closer. The temptation to climb into the man’s lap was strong. Stronger than any other whim she’d ever felt.

“ Ah gathered ‘at much when ye tried ta bolt.” Drew chuckled as he moved closer, picking up on the need she felt, to have him closer. Carly gave a sheepish laugh and bit her lip, her eyes lingering on his mouth. Some hair had escaped the ponytail he’d thrown his hair into and she reached out, brushing it back behind his ear. Drew caught hold of her hand before he could stop himself, holding onto it, letting it rest against heavily stubbled jaw.

Carly’s breathing seemed to have leveled out completely. His eyes caught and settled on her mouth and he licked his lips, free hand reaching out, gripping her hip as he guided her into his lap. When she began to cool down even more, he let out a ragged breath. He’d been concerned that everything was entirely too much and that it was going to overwhelm her. That the whole thing was going to intensify to a level he couldn’t even begin to help her through.

“Body heat.” she muttered quietly as he stared up at her, his fingertips digging into her hip. “Yeah?” he asked, chuckling.

“Not to sound like a porno here, but it’s scientifically proven that body heat will keep people from freezing.”Carly cringed at her words -and the way she was just throwing herself at a man she barely knew, but despite it, she couldn’t deny the magnetism.

“ Ah’ve ‘eard. Are ye sayin ye are willin t’ give et a go, when th’ fire dies?” Drew’s gaze alternated between her lips and her eyes and he licked his lips, reaching out for the glass of water sitting forgotten on the table nearby without dropping her gaze. He took a long sip and wiped at his mouth, holding the glass out to her. “Are ye feelin a little bit better now?”

“Oddly enough, yes. Much calmer. Cooling down too.” Carly surprised herself by moving closer to him. She hissed as the end result was her briefly rubbing right against his cock, strained at faded blue jeans. She gripped at his chest with her fingertips and gave a sheepish look as her eyes met his. Drew coughed and held her gaze, not bothering to shift the way he sat or say anything about what he knew for a fact she’d just felt. He was mostly still trying desperately to pull himself together because he’d felt her dripping. He could smell the heightening of her arousal without even having to try, it was practically dripping off of her.

His nose ghosted her neck before he could stop himself. She giggled quietly, a shiver passing through her body that he felt. When she wiggled in his lap to get a little closer, he cleared his throat. “Ye should rest.”

Carly met the suggestion with a pout, shaking her head no. “Look, I promise I’ll be a good girl. I won’t try to get up.”

Drew eyed her, a brow raised as he chuckled. Somehow, he didn’t believe it, but he sensed that the last thing she needed at the moment was for him to move or leave her.

But goddamn did he need to just… take a few minutes to pull himself together. 


	4. Hot & Bothered {m}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is alpha / omega driven smut. If you're not into that dynamic, you won't enjoy reading it. I posted this yesterday on Tumblr as part of a chrismuts challenge. I'm posting it to here today. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I thought I'd be ending on the smut, apparently, the muses and my brain want to keep this going. So, idk how much more we're in for, but I do know there's gonna be at least two or three more chapters that I definitely want to try and cover.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my writing. You have no idea how much that means to me.

The fire had been dead for about an hour now and when Drew saw her shiver a little, he bit his lip and nodded to the hearth. “Startin t’ get cold?” **  
**

Carly shook her head no. What was going on with her right now had little to nothing to do with the cold. She took a deep breath and reached for the bottle of Jameson they’d been passing back and forth between them while they talked. Drew held it out and Carly took a long pull, moving closer to his side, huddled deeper into the blanket wrapped around her. She stared at him as he stared into the ashes in the hearth.

As they’d been sitting there talking, she’d been attempting to piece things together. And now, she thought she might have fully done that. But what she was thinking was crazy and her mother had drilled it into her brain that what she thought was happening with her and between them was nothing more than the talk of a lonely and crazy old woman.

… _but that’s because your mother never went through it… she probably would’ve just medicated it out of herself… like she was hinting at with you, but you refused to do…_

… _but that doesn’t mean you spring this on a stranger… and what do you even say, to begin with?… excuse me sir but I think that I change into a giant wolf and I think you’re my true mate? He’ll think you’re insane…_

… _not if he’s one too, like you suspect… it had to be him you saw that summer a few times… prowling the woods behind your grandma’s place and standing beneath your window and howling…_

… _or, it was your own imagination…_ and this was the point when Drew sensed that she seemed to be debating something heavily in her mind. He spoke up after taking another sip or two from the bottle. “What’s on yer mind?”

“Nothing, I was… just thinking.” Carly tried to wiggle her way out of explaining it, but Drew chuckled and shook his head no at her, taking the bottle back from her hands, taking a few long sips. “About?”

“It’s crazy, trust me. I love my grandma to pieces but maybe she was a little off when she told me…” Carly gave a sheepish giggle and stretched. Drew stretched too and nodded to the hearth. “Goin t’ get much colder ‘an this.”

“It is. I can already sort of feel it creeping in.”

“Y’ were sayin? About body heat?” Drew fixed green eyes on her intently and Carly blushed a little, taking a deep breath. “Body heat is scientifically proven to keep people warm in situations like this.” cringing as she said it because it sounded like a bad line, like she was coming onto him.

Drew saw the way she cringed at her words and he chuckled, the sound rumbling up from deep within his chest. “Et will, aye?” he tried not to, but he found himself unable to stop letting his eyes roam slowly over her body.

He sensed that she needed a little distraction from whatever she was thinking about that had her so conflicted at the moment. And his own inner animal was wide awake and much stronger than usual tonight. Maybe, he found himself thinking, if he just let go and stopped fighting it.. She’d figure everything out. But his practical side was there, rebutting the thought. He was her Alpha, it was up to him to take care of her.

“Yeah.” Carly managed to get the word out, quiet and lingering in the air. Everything in her wanted to climb into his lap, take his face in her hands and kiss him because he’d done more for her than pretty much anyone else in her life to this point in it.

Drew leaned in a little, turning to face her. He reached out, tucking hair behind her ear. “Whatever es on yer mind, lass… Just do et.” he shrugged, breath catching in his throat as he watched her, waiting for some kind of clue. Carly gulped and caught hold of his hand, holding it against her cheek and sort of nuzzling against it.

“I.. That’s the problem. I don’t normally do anything I’ve done to this point.”

“Life es no fun without a little risk.” Drew muttered, leaning in just a little closer. He could’ve pulled her into his lap easily, but he wanted this to be on her terms, by her choosing.

He’d waited practically his entire life, been forced out of a pack that was his birth right to lead and so help him, this was not something he was intent on making a mess of.

“You’re right. I mean, I’m here and you’re here and… This feels so much more right than anything I have done to now.. Fuck it.” the words left her mouth softly and she surprised them both when she closed the space between the two of them, grabbing hold of his jaw, pulling his mouth against her own, her tongue roaming hungrily, tangling with his own. Drew growled quietly, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her into his lap. She gave a sharp hiss as soon as she felt herself rub right against the way he strained against a pair of old and torn blue jeans. When she rubbed against him again, Drew caught a firm hold on her hips, staring her down intently as the kiss broke and he licked his lips, a smug smirk when he directed his gaze to her mouth, inspecting his handiwork, from her swollen lips to the wild flash of something in her eyes as they fixed on him.

One kiss _**wasn’t**_ nearly enough.

One kiss was enough to fan the flames between them. Before Drew really thought it out, he was gently grasping her jawline, guiding her mouth back to his while his other hand slid down her body and up the ragged hem of the plaid shirt he’d given her to wear to sleep at night.

A shirt he knew that she usually came out of about halfway into the night. Because he could lie upstairs in the loft and smell her and it was torture. Knowing what he wanted and what he needed, but trying to do things right and wait for the appropriate time to take it.

His nose buried in her neck as the kiss broke and he groaned at the scent of her, ready and practically begging to be taken. All he had to do was make a move.

Bearing that in mind, Drew caught her face in his hand and leaned in, muttering hungrily against her mouth as his other hand crept higher up her thigh, “If yah want t’ stop.. Now is dat time.”

Carly’s mouth opened and closed, her lips curving into a pout as the connection between their mouths was broken. She leaned in, pressing against him closer, rubbing herself against him. “If I wanted to stop.. I wouldn’t have started.”

She nipped at his lower lip as she felt his hand slipping higher up her thigh. The hand holding her face slipped down her side, squeezing her hip, rocking her back and forth over the bulge strained at his jeans and she whimpered as this slow burning fire ripped through her veins and settled lazily in her core. She grabbed at his chest and tugged at the ends of his hair, continuing to rock herself back and forth over his lap, craving the friction she felt. When her lips strayed from his mouth again and started to move carefully down the side of his throat, the urge to bite down took over and took her by surprise, making her gasp.

Drew tilted her chin up, staring at her intently as he chuckled. “Somethin wrong?”

“N-no. I just.. Really wanted to bite you.” Carly muttered the words, shaking her head at herself as she did so because it sounded insane. Everything she was starting to become more and more sure of with each second that passed did, actually.

She’d never wanted another so bad that she literally wanted to rip off their clothes and impale herself on their cock.

If she were to be perfectly honest, she hadn’t really… Wanted anyone she’d been with. She did it because it was ‘normal’. Every encounter had always been lacking, her most recent conquest being the worst to date. 

Drew growled quietly, giving her a smirk as he muttered simply, “Then do et. Because if y’ ‘ad a clue at half of th’ things ah want t’ do to y’ right now, lass..” his lips ghosting over her neck, lingering on her scent glands. “Relax.” he muttered against her skin, eyes fluttering open to meet her gaze. The more urgently she rubbed herself against him, the harder his cock seemed to get. He was almost aching right now.

“Oh?” brown eyes fluttered open and closed and a helpless whimper slipped out as she dug her fingertips into his chest and shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist. Drew gave another chuckle, low and dark this time, green eyes practically glowing as they met her intent gaze. “Mhm.” he licked his lips, the hand between her thighs resting palm down right against her heat, squeezing and rubbing and making her breath catch in her throat. He held her gaze as the tip of his finger trailed lazily over her slit and she whimpered quietly, rocking herself against his touch. “Such as?” Carly managed to gasp out as her hand slid down his chest, tugging at the waistband of his jeans and she bit her lip, intently gazing right back at him. Drew took a deep breath, forehead against hers. “Ah can show y’.” 

“Oh.. mm.. Fuck.” Carly’s eyes fluttered open and shut as his finger ghosted over dripping folds all over again, slowly making it’s way upwards, lazily circling her clit. She rubbed herself against the movements of his fingertips and he felt her fingertips digging into his chest and shoulders again, just a little deeper. He could feel the prickle of fang against his gums. Just the mention of her wanting to bite him and mark him her own Alpha stirred up the animal within him to a frenzy. 

“But first.. Dere is something else ah need t’ do.” Drew muttered huskily against her skin as his mouth nuzzled against the soft skin on the side of her neck, right over her scent glands. He tensed and drew a deep breath, swearing quietly as she continued to rock herself against his fingers. He worked her open, thick digits slipping deep into her heat and his teeth grazed against her neck, drawing a soft and deep breath from her. “Do it.” Carly mumbled, hips rocking to meet the speeding up of his fingers.

She managed to get the button undone on his jeans and he breathed against her skin shakily, raising slightly yet still holding her in his lap to work down his jeans. “You’re not…” she managed to mutter, in regards to his lack of underwear and he shrugged, chuckling, using his free hand to tilt her chin so that she had to meet his gaze. “Not wearin any underwear? Ah never do. Too damn confinin.” 

“I… can see that.” Carly whimpered the words out as he slipped another finger deep into her dripping cunt and with a smirk mumbled quietly, “Where was ah? Oh.. Ah remember.” an almost teasing glow to green eyes making them flash almost emerald as his eyes zeroed in on her neck and his mouth moved back towards the spot he’d been kissing and nipping at seconds before. Carly clung to him because between the speedy thrusting and working her open of his fingers and the way he was nipping at her neck and kissing her hard enough to leave marks pretty much everywhere his mouth made contact with, she was practically dripping and aching and badly in need of some kind of release. His teeth scraped against the skin of her neck and he gave this quiet and almost animalistic growl as they sank in, barely breaking the skin at first. And then deeper.

Her nails dug against his skin and she rocked her hips erratically against his fingers as he gave a low and grumbling laugh against her neck. “Feels good, aye?”

“Fuck.. so so so good.” Carly managed to mumble, a begging tone to her voice that only spurred him onward. As everything she felt and was thinking flooded him thanks to the bond bite, he bucked himself into her from below, his cock grazing right against her ass and making her whimper and whine, mumble “Tease.” against his mouth as she gripped his jaw and greedily tugged his mouth upwards, to her own. “Just wait. I’ll… get you for that.” 

“Oh, ye will, will yah?” Drew muttered into her mouth, eyes fixing on her eyes. He could feel her tensing all over, her little whimpers and cries were louder moans and whimpers and her begging him for more. He slowed down the scissoring thrusts of his fingers in and out of her dripping heat and after bucking against her one last time, he met her gaze. “Ah’m not teasing yah. Ah ‘ave every intention of getting exactly what ah want. But ah think y’ knew that. Ah think y’ want that, actually…” 

Carly bit her lip, nodding as she pouted. “You stopped.”

“Because ah’m not goin t’ get y’ off with m’ fingers.” he chuckled, licking his lips as he stared her down and slipped the fingers previously buried deep in her cunt between his lips. She whined, needy and not caring how it seemed. Rocking her dripping heat right over the length of his cock, she gasped as the resulting friction wasn’t enough. He held his hand out to her, fingertips brushing past her lips, a growl rising from the depths as she wrapped her lips around his fingers and gave a quiet groan. “You have no idea how bad I want that.” she answered as he drew his hand back, letting it slip down, gripping her hips. He raised her up and mumbled against her breasts, “Y’ ready for me then, hmm? Because ah’m dyin t’ bury myself inside a’ yah.” looking up to meet her gaze. 

She sank down on his cock, her legs circling his waist and he grunted, trying to keep himself reigned in, letting her get used to him before he started moving. Carly’s nails dug into his shoulders and he hissed at the way it felt. She shivered as he started to fuck into her slowly, mouth burying in her mouth, getting used to the way he stretched her. “Oh, fuck.. Fuck, Drew, c’mon faster.” she moaned as she sank her teeth into the side of his neck. His hands gripped her ass tight enough to leave handprints behind as he bit his lip, taking a deep breath, trying not to go too hard or too fast because the way it felt and the way her cunt felt wrapped around his cock.

_**Tight.** _

_**So fucking perfect.**_ If he had to admit it, he honestly didn’t ever want the knot locking them together currently to go away. He wouldn’t mind spending every night for the rest of his life buried balls deep in her tight heat. Seeing her stomach swell with his pups. Just the thought of it had him bucking deeper into her cunt, slower and harder. 

As Carly’s teeth lingered over the bite mark she’d made, she felt this rush and at one point, it almost definitely seemed as if she weren’t feeling her own current emotions, but his as well. It was all overwhelming enough that she found herself sinking down onto his cock even deeper, her mouth finding his all over again, her teeth tugging at his lower lip as he slammed her up and down on his cock and deepened the kiss, his teeth also tugging at her lower lip. “So fookin tight, Carly. Ah’m goin t’ enjoy markin y’ mine.” 

He didn’t realize it slipped out until she gave a quiet giggle and mumbled against his throat, “All yours, baby, fuck.. Harder.. Please?” her cries echoing off the walls of the cabin as he obliged her, smirking as he gently pushed her onto her back on the floor, his hips pinning her hips flat as he gripped her body and continued to fuck into her. She went to wrap her legs around him and he shook his head, muttering against her mouth, “Ah’m in control ‘ere, lass.” and that look in his eyes as he said it. Carly nodded, but pouted about it and tried to meet every single deep and slow drive into her cunt with her own movement, to no avail, not with him pressing her into the floor like he was. She went to drag her fingers down his back and he captured her hands in one of his, holding them above her head as he chuckled darkly. 

“Drew, fuck… Just… I need to touch you.” Carly begged as she finally managed to meet his thrusts with her own hip movements, making him sink in deeper and growl into her mouth quietly. Neither of them noticed the coldness creeping into the air around them because they were both sweating and panting for their breath. Drew’s mouth left her mouth, moving down her throat, peppering kisses and small bites, lingering on the side of her neck in the bond bite. 

“Are y’ close?” he inquired as he bottomed out inside her, felt her tense up and cling to him as best as she could. “Because ah’m so fookin close, ah.. Fook, lass. Yer so goddamn tight.” he groaned against her skin as he slowed down just a little, just enough so they could both catch their breaths and hopefully back away from the edge a little. Apparently that was not what his sexy little mate wanted, because she started to rock her hips against his almost violently, swearing, staring up at him with her face all flushed and her eyes all wild. “Don’t stop, no… fuck.. I’m so close.” she begged, tears of frustration stinging at her eyes. He seemed to pick up on every single time she was just getting close to the edge and he seemed to be amazing at slowing them down, holding her orgasm off just a little longer.

“Fook. So ah’m ah.” Drew drew out a ragged breath as he buried his mouth in hers again, really slamming into her, deeper and harder and as fast as he could, though he was trying not to make her body hit against the cabin floor too much because he knew it couldn’t feel the best. 

If he didn’t slow down, he thought to himself, there was going to be no way to stop himself. When Carly managed to get her legs around his waist and her heels dug into his ass, driving him in even deeper, he managed to slow down, but not enough. “Fook.” he growled against her skin just as her head fell back and she moaned his name over and over, her walls clenching his cock tight and deep. She clung heavily to him as her hips continued to meet his, slower now and more erratically as he kept at her, fucking her straight through her orgasm. “C’mon.” she coaxed, biting her lip as her eyes met his and he swallowed hard, nodding. If he had to be honest, there was no fucking way he was holding off his own orgasm any longer, he’d tried everything he could think of. 

He gripped her hips, slamming her up and down on his cock as he filled her up, making her moan his name over and over, the loudest she’d been to this point, touching him all over, clinging to him practically as she caught her breath. Her hand rested against the back of his neck and his thrusts slowed drastically, hips snapping against her body almost clumsily as he pressed into her from above, lips moving from her mouth down her throat and across her collar bone, leaving a few more marks against creamy soft skin. 

“Fuck.” Carly managed to gasp as she held onto him, pulling him down on top of her completely, with Drew chuckling quietly against her mouth, “What es et, love?” his voice a gravelly whisper as the words disappeared into their kiss. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Carly breathed out, tilting his face so that he met her gaze. She stared down at him, biting her lip, grimacing as she suddenly realized just how fucking hard and cold the cabin floor was against her bare skin. Drew eyed her, chuckling as he rose up to his knees, pulling her up, eventually standing with her in his arms.

“Seems kind ‘f silly to keep lettin y’ sleep down ‘ere.” he mused as he ascended the stairs, carefully placing her on the stack of mattresses he slept on, flopping onto them next to her, his hands moving over her side carefully as his lips grazed against her shoulders and worked across them. She rolled over to face him, her leg going over his hip.

“I can totally see why you choose to sleep bare ass naked.” she yawned the words, making him give a soft chuckle. “Feels better ‘n bein’ trapped in layers ‘f clothes.”

“It really does.” Carly replied sleepily, leaning in to steal a kiss as her eyes started to get heavy. Drew pulled up the blanket at the foot of the bed and muttered quietly, “Night, love.” 

As the two of them drifted off, both of them were lying there, dreading the inevitable.. Because right now, this was paradise.. But soon, the county would come up and clear the roads.

Frankly, Carly was dreading it.. And she found herself questioning why exactly she was even considering a return to the city at all. This felt like home. Drew was… Literally everything she’d been longing for all along.

And pieces of herself that she’d ignored or never indulged before, she didn’t have to hide them anymore.

She needed to make some kind of decision soon.


	5. Wake Up Sex {m}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the morning after.. What do these two do? Wake up and proceed to fuck again, of course. There subtle hints here that maaaybe Carly's starting to decide what she intends to do after the roads are clear again, but maaybe other things are going to happen before that comes into play? For now though, more smutty times.

The feel of his facial hair against her bare thighs had Carly shivering and biting her lips in anticipation. Drew’s arms hooked under her thighs and he spread her open, a low growl escaping and lingering in the air as he paused to look up at her, smirking. **  
**

“ That feels so good.” Carly whimpered out as Drew’s head dipped low again and she felt that thick tongue rolling smooth over her inner thighs and the scrape of his scruff against her skin. “Oh.. Drew.”

“Good mornin, lass.” his tone was nearly more growl than actual spoken word and when their eyes met as he looked up at her again, the slick coating her inner thighs only doubled. Drew’s nose rested against her skin and he inhaled her scent deep, another growl and a light nip to soft flesh as he mumbled quietly, “Hope dis will wake yah better.” again darting his eyes upward, fixing on her, giving a satisfied smirk at the way her cheeks flushed and her head fell back as she propped on her elbows to stare down at him.. Teeth tugging at her lower lip as she whimpered and begged with a sense of urgency that only had any pride he felt before doubling and then tripling. Carly was having trouble forming words, let alone thinking of anything the higher his tongue got, all she knew was that she wanted him so bad that she was already rocking her hips upward and away from the bed in anticipation. She gripped the plaid covered matteress with one hand and the other tangled in soft jet black strands as she tried to guide his mouth where she needed it most only to have Drew resist, stopping as he bit his lip and crawled back up her body, conquering her mouth in a hot and slightly sloppy kiss that started at the corner of her mouth and ended with their mouths meeting and his tongue dominating her own. The taste of her filled her own mouth and Drew bucked against her thigh, drawing a lust filled whimper from his needy little mate. 

“Drew, c’mon, don’t tease me.” Carly begged as she clung to his body, the end result being the slow and teasing drag of his girthy member right between her dripping folds. “Need you. Fuck.. So much. Right now.” she was begging against his skin as her mouth danced over any strip of it within reach. Drew sucked in a sharp breath as she managed to rock against him and repeat the dragging of his cock right between her folds and with a growl, he raised a hand, capturing both of hers above her head. “ Ye need me, do yah? Well in dat case..” Drew trailed off as he reached down between them, hand circling his member as he slid it between her folds, making her whimper a little louder, immediately buck upwards into him to attempt creating more friction. The second he started to sink in slowly, her legs wrapped around his waist and she gasped, still getting used to the way he stretched her inside and filled her up. His hips met hers slowly and steadily, driving her down into the pile of mattresses beneath them and she moaned against his ear, heels digging into his ass. 

“Harder. Fuck.” she begged as she tried to speed up her hips so he’d have to do the same. Drew sped up -but only a little as he captured her mouth with his own, giving a quiet chuckle as the kiss broke and his mouth wandered over the still fresh mate bite from the night before. “Mine.” he growled as he started to drive into her harder but slower, letting go of her hands so that he could grab hold of her ass and get a little more leverage, fuck into her deeper. He wanted to be absolutely buried inside her. “Harder, aye?” his voice was thick and husky with every bit of the lust he was feeling at the moment and Carly nodded, begging for it again, legs squeezing his waist tighter as she rocked into him and her nails dug into his shoulders and over his scalp. Drew’s mouth found hers again and he chuckled into the deep and bruising kiss he gave, “ Ah don’t think that ye understand what yer askin for, love.. But if et’s what y’ want, ah’ll give yah.”

Carly saw the flicker in his eyes and she moaned aloud as he started to fuck into her harder and deeper to a point in which she started to even sink into the mattresses a little. Drew raised his hand, resting it across the base of her throat, squeezing carefully. When she started to rock those hips upward to meet his deep and slow thrusts, he growled against her mouth and mumbled quietly, “Y’ like dat, do yah? Like th’ feel of m’ ‘and round yer throat?”

Carly whimpered and moaned, writhing beneath him as her heels dug into his ass a little more. The angle of her hips had Drew bottoming out and he growled out “Fook. Goin ta come for me, love? Yer so fookin wet already. Let go. Want t’ feel th’ way y’ cling ta my cock.” and as her orgasm shattered through, Drew growled, plowing into her harder and deeper, driving her down into the mattress at some points. “Ah’m goin t’ fill y’ up. Fook, dis feels so good. Yer so tight.” 

She was clinging to him heavily, her hips snapping erratically to meet his deep and fast drives into her core, whimpering loud enough that it echoed in the quiet room around them and Drew growled as he felt himself fast approaching orgasm. His hips stuttered and he tried to stop and take a few deep breaths, kissing her as he did, but he was already right there too. “C’mon, Drew… Wanna feel you. Need to feel you.” Carly begged breathlessly as she kept trying to rock her hips against him. Drew growled and squeezed her throat a little tighter as he gave a growling chuckle against her mouth. “Dat’s good because ah’m so fookin close. Ready t’ be so full yer drippin, love?” he gave her throat a little squeeze as she nodded and he took a few shaky deep breaths, driving into her hard and fast and deep as his own orgasm shattered through.

He lowered his hand from her throat as he fucked through his orgasm, planting sloppy wet kisses on her mouth as his hands wandered all over her body and he lie there, careful not to put all his weight on her beneath him. “Fook.” he chuckled as he fell onto the bed beside her, trying to catch his breath as he pulled her so that she lie partially on top of him. Their stomachs growled and noise from outside had them sharing a look.

“Dat would be da plow.” Drew mumbled as Carly gave a pout. She suddenly dreaded the road being clear. Was he going to expect her to leave? Drew picked up on her sudden mood change and he muttered quietly, “ Course, yah don’t ‘ave t’ go.. Yah did say ye were tryin t’ escape all of dat shite y’ left behind…” as he stared up at her, his hands moving over her body, squeezing her ass and grinding her against him as she whimpered and swallowed hard, nodding. “And it’s not like anyone’s gonna look for me right now.. I mean they kind of can’t. I turned off my phone and told maybe one person where I was going and I don’t see her coming out here because she hasn’t in years.”

“Yer mum?”

“Mhm… But that goes without saying, she loved that fuckin asshole I ended thing with that sooner or later, she won’t let it slip to him where I am and he’ll turn up…” Carly mumbled, her eyes rolling in annoyance at the thought. Drew chuckled, reaching up to brush hair out of her eyes. “And ef ‘e does, ah’ll handle ‘im.”

“Oh I bet you will.” Carly mumbled, leaning down, crashing her lips against his as she mumbled into the bruising kiss, “I’m starving but I don’t wanna get outta bed.”

“Ah’m a little hungry myself.” Drew chuckled, raising to a sitting position, eventually standing, Carly wrapped around his body, making her laugh against his skin. “I can walk.”

“Ah know. Like carryin ya, though.” Drew muttered, making her bite her lip and stare at him, a smile coming easily. “Awww, that’s so sweet.”

“Shh. Can’t ‘ave dat gettin out, woman.”


	6. Fairytale Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last official chapter to this mini series. And I ended it on a happy albeit open ended note. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. But don't think I'll just forget all about these two. I have plans for them in the near future, tbh. Maybe even a few fake fic titles to continue their story. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'll catch you all in 2020, god willing. This has been so much fun to write, even if it veered slightly a few times from what I originally intended. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, because it means the world to me, considering that when I started posting fanfiction on the internet, I never expected feedback or readers of any kind. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart.

The sight of her abandoned car had Bryant in a bit of an internal panic. If he came back without Carly, Mera was going to have the mother of all fits. She’d make his life a living hell and Bryant just didn’t want the hassle. He was here to bring her home, no matter what he had to pull.

He’d been just about to try her cell phone again, but Mera called him. He rolled his eyes but answered. “I found her car.”

“And?” Mera picked at her nails and rolled her eyes when Bryant immediately followed with the fact that Carly wasn’t with her car. “Well? Find her. I know you don’t want to come under suspicion for anything that may have happened.” as she hung up the phone and settled back onto the couch, fuming.

She’d known Carly would go back there sooner or later. That last summer she allowed Carly to have there with her grandmother had changed her. She’d come back spouting nonsense about teenage boys in the woods who turned into wolves. She’d come back every bit the freak Mera always feared her mother would turn her into if she didn’t get away. It had taken years and Mera had hoped that they’d gotten past all the damage done.

Apparently, they hadn’t. And something called her daughter back up to that damned mountain and just the thought of it being out of her control filled the woman with anger at her long deceased mother.

She glared at the phone for a few seconds before sighing in exasperation. Maybe it was time she just let Carly go her own way. Apparently her daughter was the worst kind of ungrateful for all the chances and things she’d been given in life and she’d rather live on a mountain like a hermit.

Like the freak her mother tried to turn them both into. But then, the sheer will to keep her daughter from embracing that other side, to ensure her daughter never suffered like she had when she briefly did so herself… That took over and Mera formed a plan. 

_ Tomorrow _ , she thought to herself,  _ I’ll call the lawyer and have her written out of the will. And then I’ll exercise my right as executor of my mother’s estate and have that fucking cabin torn down. Then she’ll have no choice but to either return home and forget all this insanity or rise to the occasion. She’s always been spoiled. Can’t she see that everything I’m doing, I’ve done for her own good? I don’t want her being hurt by some no good Alpha like I was by her father. _

She’d honestly thought letting the cabin fall into a state of disrepair would deter Carly from staying out at the cabin. She’d honestly hoped that when Carly discovered she couldn’t stay in the cabin left to her by her grandmother that Carly would come back to the city and that would be that.

* * *

Bryant swore to himself, staring at the phone in his hand. Leave it to Mera to throw in a little good old fashioned blackmail. Honestly, at this juncture, between Carly’s tantrum before she announced that she didn’t give a fuck what he did with their apartment or her stuff and walked out and her mother butting in and insisting he come up here in the middle of winter, drag a grown woman back somewhere she obviously didn’t want to be, Bryant was beyond done with both Lancaster women.

But Mera hanging that whole “I’ll tell the police that you had something to do with my daughter’s disappearance and I’ll see to it that you go to jail.” over his head, that was more than enough motive to keep him looking, despite the fact that he honestly didn’t want to.

He had everything he wanted from Carly and she’d already gone beyond her use as far as he was concerned anyway.

He spotted a cabin in the distance and he started to walk towards it.  _ Just one cabin _ , he told himself,  _ if she’s not here, Mera can’t say I didn’t try _ . He wandered across the icy mountain road and climbed over the gate with the no trespassing sign and started up the drive leading back towards the cabin.

There was a man outside. A man who looked like the kind of man who’d kill someone with his bare hands. Like one of those cover models used on erotic novels Carly used to read when she was doing her best to block him out towards the end.

Bryant’s inner need to appear dominant surfaced and he squared himself up, just to be safe. 

He cleared his throat a few times and the man didn’t seem to hear. Finally, he took a few wary steps forward and the man whirled around so fast that Bryant nearly jumped back.

The man narrowed his eyes at him as he sized him up and Bryant found himself standing straighter and taller, his chest protruding just in a desperate attempt to make himself seem more fit than he was.

Drew burst into laughter at the man’s stance and shook his head before going serious all over again and stepping closer, the axe still in his hand. “Can’t yah read?” he nodded to the fence he’d just watched the man trying to climb over.

“I saw you out here and I figured that this bein an emergency and all, sir.. You see, my girlfriend, she’s run off.. Her mom is really worried.” Bryant was rambling, something about the man with the axe in his hands made Bryant really worried for his own safety.

Drew chuckled. Carly had warned him that either her mother or the ex might turn up sooner or later, but interestingly enough, a quick scenting of the other male revealed that the man didn’t care to be here. That he saw Carly as useless and he’d gotten what he wanted out of her. Drew’s hand gripped the axe handle tighter and he shifted it from his hand to his shoulder, staring down at the shorter man intently.

“Did she now? Could et ‘ave a little somethin t’ do with y’ lackin in certain areas?” Drew muttered calmly, a chuckle coming right on the heel of his words. Bryant glared and shook his head. “Women would die to be with me. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Drew stepped just a little closer, purposely intimidating the other man and chuckled when the other man’s immediate reaction was to step back. “Ah’m assumin dat yer ex.. She es a full grown lass, yeah? Or do ye enjoy robbin da cradle? Because ye know, pretty boys.. They don’t do so well on da inside. Fooks ‘em up right and proper. Even kills some.”

Bryant’s nostrils flared in anger over the giant of a man’s insults and he ground out through a tight clenched jaw, “Look. She’s a grown ass woman. I wouldn’t even be here if Mera weren’t a conniving bitch who can’t stop butting in and wants her home. Personally, I’d be back in the city, doing my own thing.” Bryant’s eyes darted around at the sparse and small cabin, and he looked at the other man before finishing, “Rather than being out here in the middle of nowhere, wasting my time looking for a woman who doesn’t want to be found.”

Drew was annoyed more than anything at this rate, so he eyed the man and asked in an impatient tone of voice, “Have y’ got a picture?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bryant dug around, producing his cell phone. He went to Carly’s Instagram profile and held out the phone. Drew swallowed hard and did a stellar job at making himself appear totally neutral and non caring as he remembered everything Carly revealed to him about the shit her mother put her through as a child.

He had his sneaking suspicions that Carly’s mother was the driving force in keeping them apart. So he wasn’t looking to cooperate with the woman if she meant harm to his Omega.

“Have you seen her?”

“Never seen ‘er before in my entire life.” Drew shrugged and nodded to his fence again, snarling and stepping really close to the man, the axe raised. Bryant took off at a run, nearly falling a few times, threatening to sue all of those times and Drew beckoned at himself, smirking as he called out calmly, “Tell dem t’ bring et. Et’s not like ah’ve got much in da way of material shite t’ give.”

Almost as soon as Bryant was back in his car, he was calling Mera with a racing heart and shaking hands. “Everyone I’ve talked to seems to think she’s gone back to the city. Maybe she’s just going no contact with you again, you manipulative bitch?”

He hung up before Mera could make any more of her threats to him and promptly blocked Mera’s number. As far as he was concerned, if Carly were up here and she was happy, let the bitch stay there. He laughed at the thought. Carly would never make it a week out here, Mera had to be out of her goddamn mind to even believe she’d still be up here.

* * *

Drew stepped back into the cabin with the firewood in his arms as Carly peered out of the kitchen. “What was going on out there?”

“Ye ‘ave been found out, love.” Drew chuckled and started to recount everything exactly as it happened and Carly was fuming by the end of it, arms folded over her chest. She paced in front of Drew for a few seconds, swearing up a storm and working herself up. Drew reached out, pulling her close as he tilted her chin so she had to meet his gaze.

“As ah told ye. Ye don’t ‘ave t’ go.”

“And I’m not intending to.” the words came out before Carly could stop them and the shock of just how much she meant them hit her. “I have to make a few calls.”

She grabbed her cell phone, thankful that she’d powered it down and gone no contact with everyone she knew, otherwise, it’d be dead. As soon as she’d turned it on again, it was ringing in her hand.

“Where the hell are you?” her mother was on the other end, barking out the words as if Carly were a child. The way she always did. Carly snorted in laughter and answered calmly, “That’s none of your goddamn business, mother. And from here on out, nothing I do will be your business. In fact.. I’m texting the bank right now. I’m going to have the trust that grandma left to me frozen. So you can’t touch it. And after I’m finished with this call, I will be changing numbers. I’ll get a restraining order if I have to to keep you out of my life.”

“I did everything for you! For your own good! So you wouldn’t try to embrace that part of yourself like I did and…” Mera trailed off. The truth wouldn’t matter now, her daughter hated her.

Honestly, looking back, she couldn’t really blame her, but for Carly to have the audacity to blame her for everything that went wrong in her own life was… Really something.

“Like what?”

“Your father was one of the bad Alphas, okay? Got me pregnant then hopped into bed with someone else and never looked back. I knew as soon as you came home that summer with tales about the boy in the woods that turned into an animal… Like you said you did once, to try and chase him down. I knew I.. I had to keep you from ever going back up there, lest you suffer the same end result I did...”

Drew coughed, his hand going to the back of his neck as he heard Mera mention the whole thing. The memories her words stirred up had Drew biting his lip as it became confirmed for him.

She was the one he’d seen running the woods that summer. 

It hit her too, he could tell. She dropped the phone and stood there, wide eyed, gaping at him, her gaze settling on the phone on the floor before bending to pick it up.

Carly cleared her throat and sighed. “All of this bullshit could have been avoided mother. But knowing you kept so much from me.. And everything you’ve done to meddle in my life and manipulate me since. I can’t. I’m done. You’re dead to me now.” she hung up the phone and blocked her mother’s number almost immediately. 

Drew was pacing now. It had him beyond angry to know that he was right. That everything between them had been interfered with back then, manipulated so that they wouldn’t ever meet. But his first concern was his Omega. He made his way over to her, staring down at her and then, pulling her close.

In a darker tone, he glared at the phone and told her quietly, “Ah think date y’ are doin da right ting ‘ere. She wasn’t ever goin t’ stop.”

“No, she wasn’t. And I… I knew it when I came back here, even after seeing my grandma’s cabin in such bad shape that I couldn’t just move in like I wanted.. This was where I belonged. I’m not going back. I’d rather die than go back now. I just..” Carly blinked back tears and Drew gave a quiet growl, glaring at the phone sitting between them again, “I hate that she didn’t just give me some form of context years ago. If I’d known..” she shook her head because if she’d known, she might have let her mother poison her against what was happening now.

“It’s better it happened this way. Because she’d have molded me into her and the thought of that scares me.” Carly slipped into Drew’s lap, taking his face in her hands. “Because honestly, I.. I’m happier right now. Here with you. I feel like I belong for once. And the thought of not feeling this way just kind of scares me….”

“Like ah said. Y’ kin stay. As long as y’ wanta, love.” Drew gripped her jaw, guiding her mouth to his, pulling her into a long and slow and deep kiss. “I want to stay. I want to see what will happen between us.”

Drew smirked into the kiss, his hands slipping down her back, straight to her ass as he grinded her against him. “Goin t’ fookin take such care of y’ love. Yer mine now. Forever.”

“Forever.” she repeated quietly as she gripped at his chest, pulling herself closer to him, rubbing herself against him. “That’s a big word..”

“Ah mean et.”

“And so do I. I’m yours. All yours.”

  
  
  



End file.
